The following disclosure relates to a head unit and a liquid ejection apparatus.
Ink-jet recording apparatuses include a liquid-passage tube for supplying ink from an ink tank to an ink ejector. For example, there is known an ink-jet recording apparatus in which, in order to introduce ink from an ink storage chamber to ink outlet tubes located on opposite sides of the ink storage chamber, a liquid passage is branched off by forming (i) a flow-out opening at the center of the ink storage chamber and (ii) distribution grooves extending from the flow-out opening respectively toward opposite sides of the flow-out opening.